


I like you.

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, harry already knows it, harry likes louis back, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis likes harry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Credits to @larry_otp_ on instagram for the idea. She posted it as a caption to one if her pictures and I asked her if I could turn it into a drabble, she said yes so here it is.}</p><p>{Prompt: Can you imagine the first time H&L told each other they like each other in a romantic way? Because Louis was so obvious with his crush on Harry I feel like Harry already knew. Everyone already knew. And when Louis told him he was all shy and cute and said "Hazza I like you... Like, more than like like..." and Harry smirks and says "Yeah I know, you're pretty obvious." and Louis blushes and goes "Forget it, I take it back. I don't like you." and falls face first into a pillow and Harry just smiles because that's such a Louis thing to do and leans close to Louis' ear to whisper "I love you too." and kisses Louis' hair and leaves. And Louis just smiles so big into the pillow and flings around a bit in happiness. :)))))))))))}</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

Louis walks nerviously towards Harry's bed where the boy is sitting with his earphones on, eyes closed as he bobs his head to the music he's listening to. 

"H-Harry?" Louis asks loudly and Harry's eyes open, he senses Louis' nervousness and quickly stands up in front of him, putting his phone aside. 

"What's wrong Lou?" He cups his face with his hands and caresses his cheeks.

"I-I need to tell you something..." Harry nods and waits patiently for Louis to speak again. "I probably shouldn't say it now l-like this and here but I can't hold it in anymore and fuck Harry Im nervous..." He turns way from Harry and faces the boy's bed. 

"C'mon Lou, you know you can tell me anything." He places a hand on his shoulder. Louis takes a deep breath.

"Hazza I like you... Like, more than a friend... Like, like..." He trails off and looks down. Harry turns him back around by his waist and when Louis looks up at him he's smirking.

"Yeah I know, you're pretty obvious." This makes Louis blush and turn back away from from Harry.

"Forget it, I take it back, I don't like you." He falls face first into Harry's bed on his pillow.

Harry just smiles down at him because that's such a Louis thing to do. He leans  down, close to his ear.

"I love you too." He whispers and kisses Louis' hair before walking away. Louis smiles widely into the pillow and flings around a bit in happiness.

Harry comes back moments later with two mugs of tea. 

"I never said I loved you tough." Louis says before taking a sip of his drink and then Harry takes it from him and places it along his on the bedside table.

"We both know you do." He sits closer to Louis and takes both his hands. He pulls him in and pecks his thin lips softly, Louis turns red and giggles before leaning in again and kissing him properly.

"Yeah, I may love you a bit." Harry just chuckles and kisses him again.


End file.
